The invention relates to a textile web made of woven or knitted fabric which includes essentially longitudinally processed continuous mixed fiber or bi-component threads in relation to the course of the web and which for further processing and/or final use can be essentially separated crosswise into individual pieces, and a process for production of partially ready-made or fully ready-made individual pieces made of woven or knitted fabric (especially garments or parts of garments) and partially ready-made or fully ready-made individual pieces made of woven or knitted fabric, which are made of web according to the invention or according to the process according to the invention.
The field of application of the invention relates to all fields of textile production in which partially ready-made or fully ready-made individual pieces, especially garments, are produced from a continuous web. This is particularly advantageous in the field of knot and double rib goods in which the processing of ready-made garments has progressed far in the production. However, an application in the field of woven products can also be achieved.
According to a known process, a finished knitted web is continuously wound on rollers or fed into cartons, and later on is separated into individual pieces, optionally after intermediate treatment of the web. Originally this separation process was performed only manually by cutting crosswise to the direction of the web, which entailed a considerable share in labor costs. In the meantime, automatic devices have become known that draw in the wound or folded material and automatically separate the individual pieces. This process is also too expensive since, for costing purposes, the labor costs for cutting are in the same order of magnitude as the labor costs for knitting, whereby together they are in the order of magnitude of the material costs.